


equitable

by CRINGEJUM



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, and they have a fairly chill conversation, basically that moment from technoblades egg stream where tubbo goes to visit ranboo, like what the hell tubbo. just in front of his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRINGEJUM/pseuds/CRINGEJUM
Summary: "What do you have against Tubbo?"The question is sudden, and Techno let's the potion chest shut loudly. He swings around, and Philza is sitting by the windowsill, not exactly paying attention to Techno. His eyes are fixated somewhere outside--mainly Ranboo's house."The president of the country I blew up?" Techno rubs his hands together, trying to get back at task. Organizing his chests. "Philza, that's a pretty weird question to ask."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Philza, technoblade & tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	equitable

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"What do you have against Tubbo?" 

The question is sudden, and Techno let's the potion chest shut loudly. He swings around, and Philza is sitting by the windowsill, not exactly paying attention to Techno. His eyes are fixated somewhere outside--mainly Ranboo's house. 

"The president of the country I blew up?" Techno rubs his hands together, trying to get back at task. Organizing his chests. "Philza, that's a pretty weird question to ask." 

"I don't know, mate. He's a kid." Philza sighs, and hops off the windowsill. He walks over to the fireplace, careful to not aggregate Steve. "He's misguided. Wilbur…" his voice shakes a little, but he clears his throat. "Wilbur didn't make the best decision by making him president. Tubbo didn't deserve that." 

"So-" 

"Tubbo didn't know any better but to fulfill a dead man's wish." 

Techno pauses. "A dead man who wouldn't have hesitated to kill him?" 

Philza looks back, the fireplace lit. "Techno." 

"Sorry." Techno doesn't have a hard time believing Wilbur was a bad person. Philza is different, of course. "For the record, I don't have anything personally against Tubbo." he shrugs. "I did what I had to do--I don't hold any grudge against him." 

Philza sighs, smiling slightly. "That's good. He doesn't deserve that, you know? And-" he looks down at Steve, not meeting Techno's eyes. "Just. You don't have to forgive him but… don't hold a grudge against Tommy." 

"You barely know Tommy." 

"But Wilbur-" 

"Philza, Wilbur did a lot of things." he shuts the chest once again, deciding that the task can be put off for later. "Wilbur made a country and then fought with his own, and other people's lives to defend it. Wilbur found a random kid and adopted him as a little brother. Wilbur wrote me three letters, begging me to help him take down a corrupt government. Wilbur asked you to kill him--he's your son, but-"

"I should just get over it?" Philza's eyes turn dark, and Techno sees his hand clench into a fist. "I should just take the last memories I have of my  _ only  _ son and throw them away?" 

The  _ only  _ is spat with bitterness and anger, and it takes Techno aback for a few seconds. Only. 

"Don't put words in my mouth." his arm creeps to his side where his sword is at all times. He lets it fall. "Maybe you should go outside for a bit."

Philza storms out of the house. Techno holds his breath. The door doesn't open again. 

He looks out the window--a winged, green figure is stomping towards the Nether portal further down. Techno watches it disappear behind a hill with a heavy heart.

He pushes himself away, and, for the third time, opens the potion chest. 

Loud laughter from outside pulls him back to a window. The one pointing at Ranboo's house-

Techno rolls his eyes. Now it makes a little more sense why Philza would suddenly ask him weird questions. 

Tubbo is rolling a big snowball on the floor, over to another, bigger snowball he formed earlier. Ranboo is decked in warm clothing, standing to the side and talking to Tubbo with his hands in his pocket. He's nervously glancing around. 

Techno opens the window. 

Immediately both kids look at him. The panic on their face is clearly visible. Tubbo stands up, running towards the house--slipping once, planting his entire face in the snow, but quickly standing up again. He disappears within the house. 

Ranboo seems frozen. Eyes wide open, hands hanging uselessly by his side. 

Techno steps away from the window and puts on his coat. When he walks out the door, Ranboo still hasn't moved. He approaches him carefully--makes sure the sword by his side doesn't stick out of his coat. 

"Ranboo, you in there?" 

The kid stares at him, teeth clattering. A combination of the cold and the fear, maybe.

"Are you- hey, come on. Philza made a fire in my hut. You can warm yourself up." 

"Techno." 

Barely above a whisper, Ranboo croaks out his name. 

"Yes?" 

"Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. There is no reason to apologize." 

"..."

"If I'm mad you'll know." 

The kid smiles. “So… the weather, huh?”

"The same as always." 

Behind Ranboo, inside his house, the window opens. "We're not dying?" Tubbo yells out. 

Techno fixes his glare onto him, and Tubbo ducks with a grin. The top of his head is still visible through the window. Techno stalks over to him. 

He puts his hands on the window sill and leans into the house, meeting Tubbo's eyes. He laughs awkwardly, sitting down and crawling a bit further back. Creating distance. 

Techno leans against the frame, his hand holding up his face. "Not here to execute me this time?" 

"Nope, not really." he casually dusts some snow off his jacket. "Not here to blow something up again?" 

"Nothing left to blow up, I'm afraid." he smiles, all tooth. 

Tubbo shrugs, looking away. He seems disinterested. "Sure." 

"So you're friends with Ranboo now?" 

"Have been for a while. Techno, don't you remember who was part of the Butcher Army?" Tubbo gives back his own smile, kind and ominous. "So much happens in your life--a little group of four coming to kill you must be nothing." 

Techno stretches. "Pretty much." Not very true, but it's fun to brag. "L'manburg blowing up must be a daily occurrence as well?" 

"Now you're just trying to annoy me." 

"Well who started it?" 

Tubbo laughs. "Fine. Don't try to find me and Tommy, by the way. We're done with all that stuff." 

"Tommy sent me an invitation to his hotel." 

"He-" He groans in annoyance. "Tommy…" 

"Whatever. Good talk. Don't be mean to Ranboo." he leaves the window. "Or Philza." 

"Where is Philza? He said he'd keep you distracted from us." 

Techno turns back. Ah. "He's--I made him do some important chores in the Nether." 

Tubbo's eyes pierce through him uncomfortably. "Sure." 

Both of them are silent for a minute, and Techno leaves. Ranboo watches him stomp through the heavy snow, back to his hut. He waves, and locks the door shut. 

Philza returns late in the evening, somehow looking older than he usually does. But he's holding a bucket full of fish, and on his back is a half broken fishing rod, so Techno isn't too worried about what he was doing. 

"You're back." 

"Always." he sets the bucket down, and straightens his back. "The kids are okay?" 

"It's not like I'd kill them." 

"Not what I said." 

"They're okay. Tubbo left somewhere around noon." 

Philza sits down by the fire, reaching towards it with reddened hands. "It's good. That Ranboo has friends." 

"Sure." 

The air is thick, and neither of them want to acknowledge it. Techno does anyway. 

"Sorry. For being brash." 

"And sorry for not listening to you." 

He hums. The tension seems to seep out of both of them. 

The silent persists. It's warm and kind. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is sadly not sbi fd but. ok get this. philza only having wilbur as a son, techno as a good friend, and tommy as this kid he NEVER met before nov 16th. just imagine it okay. its mostly sad but its also funny  
> anyways  
> thank u for reading, i love kudos and comments a lot!! make sure to leave some <3


End file.
